


Lunch break

by Falconette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Hotel, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sexual Intercourse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: Aged-up Kuroo as your fuck-buddy. Short and yummy ;)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Finished (peachbunny22)





	Lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> Love hotels - a type of short-stay hotel operated primarily for the purpose of allowing guests privacy for sexual activities (Wikipedia). They usually don’t have any windows

**Lunch break**

( _La Plaza, r 313. Meet you at 2 )_

I frowned, reading Kuroo’s laconic message. If I looked outside my office window, I could make out part of the wall of La Plaza in the distance, painted garishly orange and without windows but equipped with a conspicuous neon sign, as befitted a typical love hotel. La Plaza was also the nearest facility of its kind to my office, as Kuroo knew well.

After all, this would not be the first time we met there.

Glancing at the watch, I calculated I could make it if I announced I would be spending my lunch break outside and left in 15 minutes. I bit my lip, feeling the vague dissatisfaction with this arrangement of ours surface again. Kuroo san was a business associate I met several months ago while working together on a small-time sports project, but even when the assignments were completed, Kuroo’s calls and messages kept coming.

What started as casual, convenient sex became a routine we, for some reason, kept sporadic and secret without moving it in any direction. I didn’t know much about him and he for sure wasn’t volunteering information about his life, however that didn’t bother me while I considered him just a fuck toy. But how long can you sleep with somebody before feeling an emotional bond forming?

Or was it only me?

If that was the case, I should either ignore the text message or formally decline. Getting deeper feelings involved was inviting trouble; I could recite so many friends who got hurt in similar one-sided relationships. Who did he think he was, anyway, sending me such short-notice invitations, expecting me to just drop everything and be at his beck and call? What if he just stopped calling one day? Would I be sad, angry, hurt? Would I have any right to be?

Through the window, the façade of La Plaza was taunting me with its cheap, fake glamour.

I sighed and reached for my purse to freshen up. I decided to be 20 minutes late, to make him wait and wonder if I’ll be coming at all, giving him the taste of his own medicine.

* * *

“We have to stop meeting like this,” I protested the moment I stepped into room 313, closing the door behind me, “It’s not like I don’t have other things to do.”

I wanted to let him know I wasn’t happy with his whims even before I saw him, before I let him drown me again in those trickster eyes of his.

“And yet, here you are,” Kuroo’s deep voice resonated in the small, scarcely furnished room. Sitting on the bed, he observed me with that unreadable half-smirk, waiting. I knew he was not pleased with my late arrival, but he was smart enough not to point it out. The jacket of his suit was already neatly placed on a hanger and, now that I was here after all, the tall man stood up and proceeded to loosen his tie, careful not to undo the knot. He knew the drill, making sure dressing up later would be fast and efficient.

With my hand already on the doorknob and cheeks burning with anger, I turned to stomp out, but – half expecting this reaction to his provocation - he was quicker. His strong hand was deftly wrapped around my waist in a heartbeat, his lips pressing to my neck. The taunt was a little punishment for making him wait that he couldn’t resist administering. I smelled his expensive foreign cologne and felt the designer suit he wore rub against my back, the familiarity of his body calming me down.

“Feisty as always,” he sighed in feigned exhaustion, because despite his aloof wording I could clearly feel how aroused he was. His cock was straining against the fine material of his neatly ironed pants and he made sure to pointedly press it against my thigh.

“Look what you’re doing to me,” he purred while kissing my neck, breathing a hot groan down my collarbone and melting my resistance. “How am I supposed to concentrate on work like this, mmm?”

He pushed his hips against my body again, pinning me between himself and the padded door, while his arm groped for my breast still inside a bra. I remained stubbornly silent, not giving in so easily.

“I missed you,” he murmured in my ear somewhere from deep inside his throat, making my thighs inadvertently clench. He knew exactly what he was doing, the damn smooth talker. Did that mean I was the only one he fucked like this?

“We saw each other just last week,” I gasped when he nibbled the delicate skin of my neck and proceeded down inside of the collar of my shirt a bit too zealously. Kuroo squeezed my breast as if to contradict me.

“That was way too long ago,” he pulled me away from the door and practically carried me to bed, “Did you not miss me one bit?”

We were finally face to face and I didn’t have to say another word because my betraying lips sought out his, making him finally shut up. He kissed me back, lying slowly on top of me, not letting the short time we had rush his deep, thorough ministrations. This was more like our previous trysts. My hands pulled the immaculately white shirt out of his pants and undid the buttons, taking care not to crumple it too much in the process. That, too, was an unwritten rule; leave no visible traces. The slender leather belt went next, as I yanked it out its loops and let it snake down onto the floor.

Kuroo took over then, freeing me of my shirt and bra, hungrily seeking out my nipples with his hot tongue. He looked so damn good in just his black suit pants. The narrow hips and wide shoulders that betrayed a former athlete were still defined and muscular, very manly and fuckable. No, getting physically involved with him was not a mistake, although getting complicated emotions in the mix might be.

I didn’t care; at the moment all I wanted to do was keep sliding my palms across his taut skin, relishing in the reactions my touch stirred in his body. And it did wonders; he was already reaching for condoms on the nightstand, eager to get to the main course.

“Already?” I breathed a whine, not getting enough of his attention yet, even though it was me who cost us some twenty precious minutes.

“No time,” Kuroo quickly explained, his eyes shining with lust, “I have to be back in half an hour.”

“You have to get me in the mood first,” I pouted, starting to feel objectified again. He paused to look at me, breathing shallowly through his half-open mouth, his mind racing.

“So high-maintenance,” he flashed a grin and got down to his knees by the foot of the bed, sliding my skirt and stockings down my thighs in one decisive movement. Realizing what he was about to do, I tried to sit up.

“Wait, let me at least shower fir…!” I yelped, but it was too late. Kuroo planted soft kisses on my lower lips, making my thighs spread like petals for him, granting him a way in. His tongue was hot and wet, melting into my delicate flesh with a maddeningly slow pace, tantalizingly and gradually applying more pressure between my folds. The rooster hairdo bobbed up and down between my legs, his locks occasionally brushing the soft insides of my thighs and tickling me sensually. By the time he slid in his fingers too, he had me moaning and squirming in his hands, thirsty for a release. I didn’t care where he learned the tricks he pulled, I just closed my eyes and let him take me far away from this tiny hotel room and to a…

“In the mood yet?” without any warning, he stopped and toothily grinned up at me, his chin and lips glistening with bodily juices.

“Come ooonn!” my body twisted in frustration and he readily obliged, all traces of humor on his face replaced by a blind desire at the sight in front of him. He quickly undressed, pulled the condom on his throbbing cock and sat on his heels, spreading the long thighs to come closer. With my legs raised and fixed on his shoulders, he slowly penetrated, his gaze transfixed by the naked body beneath him. I would feel self-conscious, so exposed and prostrated, if it weren’t for the look of predatory hunger on my lover’s face. He clearly found the main course he was about to consume delicious. Without hesitation, he easily slipped all the way in, pleasantly filling me up.

His hands pulled my buttocks up and closer to his body, steadying my ass there while his hips worked me in minuscule, precise movements, picking up where he had left off with his fingers and tongue. Kuroo couldn’t concentrate on keeping his eyes open, drowning in overwhelming sensations and only sneaking an occasional peek at my trembling breasts, belly and face, at his fingers digging into my yielding skin.

Realizing I was already nearing my climax, I worked with him, adjusting my body to feel his cock where I needed stimulation. He already knew me well enough to sync with my rhythm, making things easy, almost too easy. My release washed over me in waves, making me clench the bed covers and surrender, while Kuroo’s measured thrusts helped me ride the sweet tide all the way through.

I didn’t even have the time to climb down from my high. Even before I opened my eyes, Kuroo was already on top of me, eager for his turn. Gone was the slick smugness and what remained was raw need.

I pulled my knees up and let him enter deeply, accepting his length and girth all the way. He kissed me fiercely, dispensing with slow build-ups and vanilla pecks. There was no time for that. While resting his weight on his elbows, his lower body railed its expressway towards orgasm, banging the bed against the wall with every deep thrust.

The intensity with which he liked to finish always astounded me, while I gave in to his power and libido. Kuroo liked to explode at full speed, almost choking in shallow breaths and I could tell he was getting there, stutters of his hips betraying him. Pushing his face into my neck he panted, groaned and stilled, the reverberations of his growl and shudders of his orgasm still resonating throughout my body.

He waited a bit to catch his breath, keeping me in a tight embrace longer than he had to, before peeling his slick skin off mine and rolling next to me in bed. For a while, we just chilled together shoulder to shoulder on the verge of light sleep, too lazy to check the time, too drunk on hormones to care. Strangers again. 

But the nagging thoughts soon found cracks in my bliss and seeped in like poison. This was intense but was it all there is? Now we're supposed to go each our own way until we meet and mate again?

“Hey,” there was hollow, quiet despair in my voice, as my fingers fiddled with his unruly, black locks. I was breaking the unwritten rule, stepping out of line, “Are you seeing anybody else?”

My lover opened his narrow eyes with a hint of a smile ready to launch a witty jab, but stopped himself when he saw my earnest expression. His face softened and after a moment, his fingertips gently tapped my cheek.

“I am not even seeing enough of you,” the deep voice murmured, half-muffled by a pillow his head rested on. I smiled wanly at his deft response, wondering if this was only pillow talk, a sweet nothing without any substance.

Seeing my reaction, he turned to lie on his belly, resting his chin on his crossed arms and took me in as if he was deliberating whether to share what was on his mind.

“I am leaving for a business trip to Hokkaido in two weeks and will be away for ten days. Stay at a hotel, all expenses paid, the usual,” he finally started and, seeing my puzzled look, added, “I will have some meetings and lunches, but a lot of free time as well.”

I arched an eyebrow at him, unsure how this related to me or to us.

“I was thinking of asking you to come with me, but the thing is…” he made an uncertain expression, supporting his head with one hand, ruffling his unruly tresses, “The booked room only has one bed.”

I cracked a smile, but the venomous barb was clear in my voice, “So you propose hiding me away at a Hokkaido hotel for ten days? Fortunately, real hotel rooms at least have real windows.”

Kuroo’s eyes searched my face, trying to process my remark. He then swiftly got up, checked his muted phone and started dressing. Just a glance at his display revealed half a dozen missed calls and received messages. Even so, the haste with which Kuroo went about things was a bit too much.

“Put your clothes on,” he commanded in a no-nonsense way, like he was a captain of a sports team or something, dialing a contact on his phone with his free hand. When I gave him a dumbfounded look, he raised his finger to hush me, answering in a sugarcoated voice, “Hi, Yuki-chan, it’s me. Yes, unfortunately, I got held up. Yes, the traffic is terrible. Would you be so kind to tell Mr. Vice President I will be a tad late? Thank you very much, Yucchan!”

Even before I could ask, he hastily explained while he was finishing buttoning up his shirt, “Yuki is our middle-aged secretary, a mother of two.” Then, seeing I did not move an inch, he stopped and cocked his head, “Aren’t you coming?”

“What is going on?” I insisted, feeling strange being the only naked person in the room.

“Well, did you have lunch yet?” Kuroo asked impatiently. After I shook my head, he proceeded like it was self-explanatory, “This is your lunch break after all, isn’t it?”

He then sat next to me on the bed, ran fingers through his hair to fix it up and leaned in close, making sure I couldn’t misinterpret his words, “I thought you wanted to keep things between us casual. You never talk about yourself, never propose or ask for anything. I was the one initiating all our meetings and, frankly, I started feeling a bit stupid about it.”

He attempted a smile, but his eyes were not in it. It was strange how, now that he was fully dressed up in his slick business attire, Kuroo seemed more exposed than ever, “I waited for you to call or text, but I could have waited forever, right? I honestly wonder if I am just a…pastime for you.”

Shaking his head slightly to lose the bitter edge to his smile, he slowly said, “So, no I wasn’t planning on hiding you away on Hokkaido and I am now asking you to join me for lunch in a restaurant down the street. _I_ am not the one who doesn’t want to be seen together in public.”

“R-really?” I stammered, hugging my knees. When he put things that way, I guess there was a grain of truth in it.

“Really,” he nodded his head emphatically, making his cowlick hairdo go wild again. Kuroo’s eyes were so intense, they sent shivers across my naked skin and all of a sudden a prospect of a romantic northern sojourn seemed like a perfect beginning of something beautiful with this handsome man in front of me.

“Your treat?” I grinned and Kuroo’s face softened in relief, giving me his answer in a form of the first truly meaningful kiss between us. I bet not even Hokkaido cold could put a dent in this simmering fire.

THE END

Thank you for reading! Feedback is truly appreciated, it is fuel for writers :)


End file.
